la prisonnière
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Hermione se fait capturer par les mangemorts sous les ordres de Voldemort. Elle fut donné en deau l'un des meilleurs fidèles: Lucius.
1. Chapter 1

Quinze jours avant la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard,où Hermione devait reprendre en sixième année d'étude avec ses camarades, un terrible imprévu vint perturber ses plans. Elle dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand elle entendit un grand fracas survenir dans la maison, elle se leva pour aller voir, elle prit la précaution de mettre sa baguette dans sa chemise de nuit. Mais hélas elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que quatre hommes la prirent et l'endormirent à l'aide d'une drogue. Ensuite ils saccagèrent toute la maison pour faire croire à un cambriolage.

Heureusement, les parents de Hermione avaient un repas d'affaire qui s'était terminé très très tard. Quand ils revinrent chez eux et qu'ils trouvèrent leur maison dans un mauvais état, ils appelèrent aussitôt la police. Ils s'aperçurent que leur fille avait disparu. La mère de Hermione commença à sangloter et à crier sa douleur, elle prit la peine d'envoyer un hibou à l'école de Poudlard pour avertir le directeur du drame. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas.

Hermione se réveilla dans un cachot, il faisait froid, elle avait faim. Elle grelottait. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle fut attachée par des cordes contre le mur. Elle essaya de se défaire mais en vain. Elle entendit un homme rigoler, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui dit:

"Tu comptes nous quitter déjà sang de bourbe?

- Détachez moi!

- Ou! Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres ma jolie, alors je te conseille de te la fermer.

- Allez vous faire voir!

- ENDOLORIS!"

Hermione reçut une lourde décharge et se tordit de douleur, elle criait tellement qu'elle avait mal. Le sorcier leva le sort et lui dit:

" Tu as compris cette fois ou tu en veux encore?

- 00

- REPOND SANG IMPURE!

- Allons tout doux Macnair!

- Bonjour Maître!

- Va donc voir ailleurs, si tes collègues ont bien fait leur travail de bourreau et laisse cette jeune femme tranquille!

- Oui maître!"

Macnair quitta le cachot et Voldemort s'approcha de Hermione, il la regarda et lui demanda:

"Est ce que tu as faim?

- 00

- Ma patience a des limites jeune fille alors tu répond à ma question, est ce que tu as faim?

- Ou-oui!

- Bien! "

Voldemort claqua des doigts et un plateau de nourriture fut apporté. Il détacha Hermione pour qu'elle mange mais lui avertit qu'à la moindre tentative, il la rattachait. Hermione obéit et mangea son repas. Dès qu'elle eut fini, Voldemort débarrassa le plateau et commença son entretien. Mais Hermione le devança.

" Je vous préviens, je ne vous dirai pas où Harry se trouve!

- Hahahaha! Tu n'en auras pas besoin ma chère! Je sais où se trouve Potter!

- Même je ne vous dirai rien sur lui.

- Ne sois pas inquiète, je sais tout sur lui, vois tu lui et moi, ne faisons qu'un, je sais très bien le seuls lieux où il se trouve, c'est soit chez les wealsey, soit chez sa famille impure, soit chez black. Pour ce qui le concerne, je sais qu'il a beaucoup d'aptitude qui viens de moi, et qu'il sait se battre.

- Mais alors qu'est ce que je fais là?

- Je vais t'offrir en cadeau à l'un de mes meilleurs fidèles.

- Pardon?

- Un de mes fidèles m'a très bien servi cette année et m'a beaucoup facilité la tâche, mais il a aussi perdu sa femme et depuis il a du mal à surmonter sa peine, donc je vais t'offrir à lui.

- Mais je ne suis pas une chose.

- Toutes les femmes sont des choses aux yeux des hommes, soit vous servez de femme de ménage soit de courtisane. Ca toujours été comme ça!

- Je refuse d'être donné à qui que ce soit, vous n'en avez pas le droit.

- Tu n'es pas en position de force ici. Ecoute. Je peux être très méchant et te faire endurer les pires horreurs de ta vie, mais si tu es sage et que tu obéis, ta vie sera un vrai compte de fée.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Ca ne change rien pour toi ma jolie. Maintenant tu vas aller prendre un bain, une servante viendra t'aider à t'habiller et à te maquiller. L'homme à qui je vais te donner, aime beaucoup que les femmes soient en belle tenue.

- Je n'ai pas le choix?

- Si, je te l'ai dit à l'instant, le bonheur ou la torture. Je te laisse à tes réflexions. "

Voldemort se leva et quitta le cachot. Il demanda à une servante d'aller chercher Hermione et de la conduire à la salle de bain. Une demie heure plus tard, Hermione était dans une grande salle de bain, l'eau avait déjà été préparé. Elle plongea dedans et apprécia sa douce chaleur. Elle resta une demie heure dans cette eau, puis sortit pour s'habiller et se maquiller. On lui donna comme vêtements des sous-vêtements en soie, très sexy, de couleur noir, une robe noire également, très décolletée devant et fendue à la cuisse, puis de jolies escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux furent lissés et attachés, des couleurs pastels illuminaient ses paupières, contrasté par un coup de crayon noir et un peu de remail. Quand Hermione se vit ainsi dans la glace, une pointe de rougeur colora ses joues.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue et maquillée ainsi, elle croisa le seigneur des ténèbres, qui la dévora des yeux, il lui dit:

"Tu es parfaite.

- Je ressemble à une trainée.

- Je t'assure que non, tu es très élégante. Tiens porte ceci, c'est un collier datant du quinzième siècle. Il est très précieux. "

Il lui attacha le collier et la conduisit au salon. Il la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil à côté de lui et convoqua Lucius. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après. Quand il vit Hermione, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un regard à la fois pervers et prononcé. Puis il s'agenouilla devant Voldemort en disant:

"Maître!

- Lève toi Lucius!"

Lucius se leva et resta attentif, attendant les ordres, mais ce fut une toute autre question.

"Lucius, je sais que la perte de ta femme est une tragédie pour toi. Et je te représente mes condoléances.

- Merci Maître!

- Tu as été ce mois-ci mon meilleur fidèle. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te remercier.

- Je suis flatté maître, merci de votre générosité.

- Lève toi ma jolie."

Hermione se leva du fauteuil et attendit.

" Lucius voici ton cadeau. Fraichement capturé. Si tu la veux, elle est à toi."

Hermione commençait à avoir une boule au ventre et se disait:"non pas lui!"

Quant à Lucius, il la regarda et se délecta de cette jolie femme, il se dit:"Mmh, je vais bien m'amuser!"

Voldemort les regarda mais comme il avait très peu de patience:

"Alors Lucius, elle te plaît?

- Oui beaucoup Maître!

- Tu la veux?

- Oui maître.

- Bien elle est à toi! Vous pouvez repartir ensemble, ma jolie, je compte sur vous pour lui obéir et être très sage, sinon vous savez ce qui vous attend."

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Voldemort disparut. Lucius s'approcha d'Hermione, commença à caresser sa joue, puis sa bouche et l'embrassa subitement. Hermione fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer. Lucius finit par la lâcher et lui dit:

"Tu es bonne. J'espère que pour le reste tu excelleras, allez viens!"

Lucius la prit par le bras, quitta le salon, ils traversèrent un immense couloir, jusqu'à une porte, dès qu'ils sortirent du manoir, lucius prit Hermione par la taille et transplana avec elle jusqu'à son manoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois arrivés au manoir, Lucius emmena Hermione jusque dans sa chambre et la regarda à nouveau. Il avait envie d'elle, très envie d'elle, et le fait d'avoir le pouvoir sur elle, ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Hermione tremblait légèrement et n'aimait pas du tout ce regard pervers qu'avait Lucius. Il sourit légèrement et lui dit:

"Tu as froid?

- Non!

- Tu trembles pour moi alors!

- Je ne tremble pas!

- Tu es très belle!

- S'il vous plaît, pas ça!"

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te demanderai rien ce soir. Non, nous allons d'abords apprendre à se connaître.

- Mais vous n'aimez pas ce que je suis.

- Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que je pense!

- Drago m'a traité de sang de bourbe, et il disait que ça venait de vous.

- Drago est un idiot, il dit n'importe quoi, il est jaloux de Potter, sachant que tu es son amie, il s'est vengé c'est tout.

- Alors vous n'avez rien contre les moldus?

- Contre les moldus si, contre les sorciers et les sorcières aussi jolies que toi, non.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que tu es très belle. Et d'après Severus très intelligente, je n'ai pas envie de refaire ma vie avec une aguicheuse!

- Alors vous avez choisi de me capturer!

- Je t'aurai envoyé une invitation, serais tu venue?

- Non certainement pas!

- Alors tu vois? Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Et mes études?

- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici pour apprendre la magie, est ce que tu veux dormir?

- Oui!

- Bien je te laisse!"

Lucius se leva et quitta la chambre. Il ne ferma pas la porte à clé, pour lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance. Hermione voulait s'enfuir mais elle était trop fatiguée. Elle se mit dans les draps et s'endormit. Lucius était ravi de ce premier entretien avec sa belle Hermione. Il commanda à ses elfes de préparer à manger et alla dans son bureau. Quelques heures plus tard, Severus frappa à la porte de Lucius, celui-ci l'ouvrit, et lui dit:

"Mon cher Severus, que puis je pour toi?

- Bonjour Lucius, je venais t'informer. Tu pourras répéter au seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je t'écoute!

- Une élève a été enlevé.

- Ah oui? Quand ça?

- Hier soir. C'est l'œuvre de mangemorts, ils l'ont capturé et transformé sa maison en déchetterie.

- Oh je suis navré de l'apprendre, de qui s'agit il?

- Miss Granger!

- La meilleure amie de Potter! Le pauvre, il n'ira pas loin sans elle, d'après mon fils c'était elle la raison.

- Est ce que tu sais quelque chose?

- Non!

- Quelque chose me dit le contraire!

- D'accord, elle est ici.

- Pardon?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres l 'a faite enlevée pour me la donner en cadeau.

- C'est inadmissible!

- Ca va Severus, je n'ai pas l'intention de la torturer, elle va très bien et elle dort.

- Mais tu es malade! imagine si Dumbledore l'apprend!

- Ah oui et comment? Écoute Severus, cette fille me plait depuis longtemps et tu le sais, je ne lui ferai pas de mal!

- Mais tu la garderas prisonnière!

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne ma femme, après elle fera partie de notre camp.

- Tu as déjà couché avec elle n'est ce pas?"

Lucius voulait répondre non au début mais comme il avait aussi envie de bien embêter son meilleur ami; décida d'en rajouter:

- oui et elle a su être à la hauteur de mes attentes.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers!

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, et ça ne lui a pas déplu. Qu'est ce que tu veux! Aucune femme ne me résiste! Des fois je me demande ce que je fais encore à servir le seigneur des ténèbres, il suffit que je claque des doigts pour que toutes les femmes tombent à mes pieds; même les plus intelligentes.

- Tss! Tu me dégoutes!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, tant qu'elle sera avec moi, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- J'espère Lus! Pense à lui préparer des potions contraceptives!

- Ça ne te regarde pas ça! Maintenant je te prie de t'en aller!"

Severus le regarda une dernière fois avec un certain mépris et partit.

Hermione se réveilla dans la soirée. Sur une chaise de la chambre, des habits l'attendaient, des vêtements sexys et classes à la fois. Hermione s'habilla, se coiffa et quitta sa chambre. elle traversa le balcon intérieur et descendit les escaliers, elle arriva au salon et Lucius était assis sur un fauteuil en train de boire un verre de whisky. Il lui dit:

"Bonsoir ma beauté, bien dormi?

- Oui!

- Tu veux un verre?

- Oui je veux bien!"

Lucius la servit et lui donna le verre, Hermione en but un peu:

"Il est très bon!

- Nous allons manger!

- Oui!"

Lucius se leva de son fauteuil et la guida jusqu'à la salle à manger. D'immenses plateaux de nourritures avaient déjà été installé. Et pas n'importe quoi, attention! Lucius avait sorti le grand festin: Homard, caviar, steak de biche, d'autruche, pomme duchesse raffinée, quand Hermione vit tout ceci, elle n'en revenait pas. Lucius la regarda amusé et lui dit:

"Je parie que tu n'as pas mangé de tous ces mets si souvent que ça!

- J'en mangeais que pour les fêtes de fins d'années!

- Je t'en prie, prends place!"

Lucius lui retira une chaise et Hermione s'assit. Il s'installa en face de lui et la regarda dans les yeux! Il lui dit:

"Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue.

- Je ressemble à une catin.

- Non pas du tout, cette robe te va à ravir.

- On me voit tout!

- Tu as un très joli décolleté, il faut savoir le mettre en valeur!

- Je pense qu'il y a des limites.

- Tu me plais beaucoup comme ceci!

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir contre mon gré.

- Je suis un mangemort, je n'obéis qu'aux ordres du seigneur des ténèbres. Vois le bon côté des choses, tu es mieux ici qu'à Azkaban non? Tu ne seras pas la plus malheureuse des prisonnières de la planète!

- Vous êtes un être abjecte, jamais je ne tomberai amoureuse de vous!

- C'est ce qu'on verra ma chère! Avec le temps, vous succomberez à mon charme!"

Ils commencèrent à manger et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole durant tout le repas. Mais Lucius avait sans cesse les yeux posés sur elle. Ce qui commença à gêner Hermione alors pour se venger, elle attaqua:

"Qu'est il arrivé à votre femme?

- Elle est décédée d'une crise de folie.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Bellatrix Lestrange! Elle lui a fait boire un poison.

- Mais elle n'est pas à Azkaban?

- Non, c'est la maitresse du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Arg! Quelle horreur!

- Je suis d'accord!

- Vous n'êtes pas très malheureux!

- Disons que je n'aime pas exposer mon chagrin devant les personnes, mais croyez moi, elle me manque beaucoup, et elle aura toujours une place dans mon cœur!

- Pardon désolé!

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, de toute façon tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard.

- Et Drago?

- Mon fils restera toute l'année à Poudlard, sans rentrer.

- Et après?

- J'espère que tu deviendras mon épouse d'ici-là!"

Hermione ne dit rien et Lucius lui fit un grand sourire. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se regarder puis Hermione eut l'autorisation de regagner sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit avec empressement, Lucius était déjà en train de s'imaginer finir ses vieux jours avec cette belle et envoûtante sorcière.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Hermione fut autorisée à retourner dans sa chambre, elle ne se doutait pas que Lucius avec ses méthodes très serpentardes; allait mettre en action ses nouveaux plans. En effet dès qu'il sut qu'elle s'était endormie, il prit un de ses grimoires, une mèche des cheveux de sa belle qu'il lui avait subtilisé un peu plus tôt et la mit dans une potion. La couleur de celle-ci devint rouge comme une jolie rose de printemps. Ensuite il commença à prononcer une formule:

_"desirederate envoutides harmonius in lunes in strellas. "_

Il prononça cette phrase trois fois, la potion dans le chaudron commença à tourbillonner et se mit à s'évaporer, la douce fumée monta dans les hauts murs du manoir le couvrant tout entier puis elle s'infiltra dans la chambre de Hermione et se posa sur son corps.

Peu de temps après ceci, Hermione se mit à changer radicalement de rêve. Elle était à Poudlard en train de lire, puis elle se trouva d'un seul coup dans un lit, entre des draps de soie rouges vifs, des pétales de roses rouges étaient étalés tout autour et sur elle, Hermione sentait leur délicat parfum, ce qui la détendit.

Puis elle sentit des mains gantées, des gants de velours caressaient légèrement sa peau, elle frissonna et essaya de regarder à qui pouvait appartenir ces douces mains, mais elle n'eut pas le temps. L'homme se mit l'embrasser passionnément. Le plus étonnant était que Hermione répondait à ce baiser avec autant de fougue.

L'homme continuait de la caresser avec ses mains gantées. Il éveillait tous ses sens, faisant appel à sa sensualité, Hermione poussait de légers gémissements et fut tentée de se laisser emporter par ce tourbillon de sensation que lui procurait ce merveilleux homme de ses rêves. Elle se cambrait sous ses caresses, Lui, promenait ses mains lentement, effleurant sa poitrine, son ventre, chatouillant les côtés. Hermione continuait d'embrasser cet homme, elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient longs.

Elle comprit qui était derrière tout ça, elle voulut se dégager mais en même temps c'était si enivrant qu'elle se laissa aller, après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve, donc tout était permis, elle se mit elle aussi à le caresser, et s'attarda beaucoup sur sa poitrine et sur ses épaules musclées. A partir de cet instant, les caresses fusèrent par milliers, les gémissements se furent plus prononcées mais cet homme gardait le contrôle, il souffla sur la peau veloutée de Hermione, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Elle finit par se réveiller en sursaut, elle était en sueur et avait encore les sensations sur elle, elle se dit:

_"Non je n'ai tout de même pas fantasmé sur ce type!"_

Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était huit heures du matin, elle se leva, alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla, toujours avec des vêtements choisis par Lucius, il lui avait fait porter cette fois-ci des sous-vêtement blancs en dentelle, une tunique bleu ciel et un jean bien moulant taille basse. Ensuite , elle descendit au salon, ne voyant personne, elle se dirigea à la salle à manger, Lucius était assis et lisait la gazette du sorcier. Il sentit sa présence et la regarda dans les yeux:

"Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi?"

Hermione ne voulait absolument pas lui raconter ce rêve alors elle dit:

"Très bien oui!

- Installez vous à côté de moi, le petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder à être servi."

Hermione s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui dit:

"Vous faîtes la une de la gazette ma chère!

- Tiens donc! Ils se sont aperçus que j'avais disparu? Ils sont forts !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, il y en a qui prétendent qu'ils t'ont vu dans un bar à courtisane.

- Je parie que ça vient du côté des mangemorts?

- Possible! J'ai une surprise pour toi aujourd'hui!

- Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous souhaitez, jamais je serai votre femme!

- Ce n'est pas ce que votre corps a dit cette nuit!

- Pardon? Comment savez vous... Vous y êtes pour quelque chose!

- Comment?

- C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ce rêve, je savais que je ne pouvais pas fantasmer sur vous!

- Je n'ai rien fait!

- Menteur!

- Attention la lionne se rebelle! Vous allez sortir vos griffes, méfiez vous! moi ce sont les dents que je sors avec un excellent venin.

- Vous êtes un poison à vous même , pas la peine de sortir vos canines de vampire!

- Mais c'est qu'on ne se laisse pas démonter, j'adore ce genre de joutes verbales, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

- Si vous le dîtes, pour ma part, me retenir ici contre mon gré, ce n'est pas amusant du tout.

- Rien ne te retiens, tu peux partir quand tu veux!

- Haha! Oui et le seigneur des ténèbres me fera subir toutes sortes de tortures.

- C'est vrai mais le choix est là! Je peux te rendre extrêmement heureuse!

- A condition que je sois votre catin de luxe!

- Non à condition que tu sois ma femme, ce que tu finiras par devenir!

- Vous êtes trop prétentieux!

- Non, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Écoute, je suis riche, je peux tout t'offrir, des vacances de rêves sous le soleil de Miami, ou de beaux bijoux en or et en perles d'Australie ou encore une grande bibliothèque rien qu'à toi, des vêtements de soie et bien plus encore!

- Mais je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par tout ça, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à épouser un homme pour de l'argent.

- Eh bien soit, tu m'épouseras pour mes caresses sur ta peau veloutée, pour mon souffle dans ta nuque, pour mes baisers enivrants...

- Stop! Arrêtez s'il vous plaît!

- Tu rougis, c'est trop mignon. "

Le petit déjeuner fut servi, il y avait de tout. Chocolat, thé, café, lait, biscotte, beurre, confitures, miel, céréales, croissants, chocolatines, jus de fruits, Hermione fut très enthousiaste, ce qui n'échappa pas à son lourd prétendant.

" Si tu acceptes d'être ma femme, tu auras droit à ce petit déjeuner copieux tous les jours.

- Vous faîtes les choses en grand pour me mettre dans votre lit!

- Un homme est toujours prêt à tout quand il veut une femme!"

Ils commencèrent à manger, malgré elle Hermione, prit plaisir à manger, et Lucius aussi en la voyant. Après le petit déjeuner, il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans la grande bibliothèque, Hermione fut très impressionnée et oublia tout le reste, elle prit le premier livre qu'elle avait sous la main et commença à la le lire sous les yeux pétillants de Lucius. Il lui dit:

"Je vois que ça te plaît!

- Oh pardon!"

Elle voulut reposer le livre mais Lucius l'en empêcha en lui disant:

"Non , lis le, je veux que tu continues de t'instruire comme tu le faisais à Poudlard!

- Bien, merci! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que...

- Je ferai tout pour te séduire, ma belle, un jour tu me diras oui."

Il l'embrassa, passionnément. Elle voulut le repousser mais ce rêve lui revenait en tête et elle se laissa faire. Elle passa le reste de la journée à lire.


End file.
